kingdom_of_ashesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dhorin Argonate
The Dhorin Argonate is a large nation in the north of the southern continent, bordering Tylia in the northeast, solarian wilderness to the south and desert to the west. The nation is ruled by a warrior king known as an Argon, currently Obus Argon IV. The nation is largely tribal but will answer the call of the Argon for military excursions and pay a central tax. Its capital city is Tekdhorin in the region of the Great Oasis. Dhorinese trade is infrequent but the nation does export weaponry and textiles such as hide and leather. History Dhorin was founded in 225 AR by Tek after he united the tribes of the plains of Dhorin (God's Land) mainly by force. Tek founds a city at the great oasis called Tekdhorin (Tek and God's Land). After uniting, Tek leads Dhorinese forces east to raid Tylian lands. This forces the construction of the wall of the Kharades Pass. In 410 AR King Tigan Vyria of The Empire of Arvaros took land in the northwest of Dhorin. Jannes Argon fought back and reclaimed the land by 411 AR. In bloodlust Jannes lead his army to the far east coast near the provinces of Gardacorrer in Tylia, and Mataria and Qellimos in Arvaros, burning every village and town as he went. Jannes took the riches from this excursion back to Dhorin and founded a new city, Jannestorin. The attacks were so devastating that that coastline became known across Arthia as The Bay of Lights. Geography Dhorin encompasses almost all of the Plains of Dhorin, which are arid dry plains and desert. There is a large island in the north of Dhorin called the Eye of Dhor, which is almost entirely inhabited by monks. The Dhorinese consider this place a sacred pilgrimage site and foreigners are killed should they enter the island. Very little is known about what is there. Politics Dhorin is a pseudo-tribal nomadic state, with very little central governance. Tribes roam the plains, letting their horses and camels graze at oases along the way, and should they stop at a town will be required to pay tax which is almost similar to rent. Workers at the towns do not pay tax as they are almost owned by the state, employed to extort taxes from the wanderers should they return. There are 15 regions of Dhorin, each with at lease one tax city. The Argon is not voted in or ascended by birthright, rather the contender must challenge the current Argon to a fight to the death, with the winner becoming or remaining Argon. This is fairly rare, with contenders often waiting for the Argon to become old before taking the fight. Administrative Regions There are 15 administrative posts in Dhorin, governing large regions. They are as follows; The Great Oasis, The Heart of the Plains, Road of the Plains, Reach of the Plains, Brakharin, Obustorin, The Head, The Arm, The Nose, Thrakharin, Khasdhorin, Lokhavin, Jannestorin, Fangdhorin and Isirin. Culture Dhorinese culture is based on fighting and riding on horseback. Tribes will often roam the plains raiding other nomadic parties and fighting for food and water. Dhorinese follow a monotheistic religion based around the creator god 'Dhor'. Military Dhorinese warriors are some of the best in the world and make for superb mercenaries. Dhorinese men often make the journey through the desert to fight in southern wars for coin and experience. Some hope to become Argon one day and want to test their metal against foreign armies. Popular buyers of Dhorinese mercenaries are the Arvarosi Empire, the Ahn Caliphate, the Ridhan Caliphate and the great tribe of Moyata. Dhorinese ride on Khagora which are strong plains horses with front facing horns. They often use polearms similar to glaives or voulges and utilise the horses speed to cut down the sides of armies in a reverse arrow formation.